half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Portal ARG
On March 1st and March 3, 2010, Portal was updated to feature parts of an alternate reality game (or ARG) to promote its sequel, Portal 2, leading gamers and journalists to postulate that an announcement for Portal 2 or Half-Life 2: Episode Three might soon be made,Portal Patch Adds Morse Code, Achievement - Portal 2 Speculation Begins on ShacknewsGeeky Clues Suggest Portal Sequel Is Coming on Wired until Portal 2 was announced for release in Q4 2010 on March 5, 2010.Portal 2 Announced - March 5, 2010 - on Steampowered.com It has been speculated that the updates and what they unveiled were helmed by Adam Foster, creator of the mod MINERVA later hired by Valve.Changed radio transmission frequency to comply with federal and state spectrum manage (single post) on the Steam forums March 1st, 2010 At 2:33 pm PST on March 1st, 2010, the first update to Portal was made, with the description "Changed radio transmission frequency to comply with federal and state spectrum management regulations".Portal Update Released - March 1st, 2010 - on Steampowered.com It consisted of an additional Achievement, "Transmission Received". Playing Portal reveals the game now has a total of 26 radios (including the ones already present before the update) playing in the Test Chambers, always in an area more or less difficult to reach (but given to the player by the music playing), and with a red sprite added to the switch. The radio transmission frequency is also said to have been changed, "to comply with federal and state spectrum management regulations", as said in the update. In-game, the radio must each time be moved in a particular spot of the Test Chamber. When doing so, the music will be scrambled by interferences, then Morse code or data transmission sounds will be heard, and the red sprite will turn green. To be made in each Test Chamber, finding all radios and jamming the transmission will unlock the new Achievement, "Transmission Received", although its description is simply "..?". The presence of these new radios seen through the Enrichment Center are likely non canonical, as they only serve the ARG. They may even be removed later. The 26 radio sounds The sounds added in the March 1st, 2010 update can be found in the folder "ambient" in the Portal sound files. They all bear the prefix "dinosaur". They include "dinosaur1" to "dinosaur26", used for each changed transmission, "dinosaur_noise.wav", for when the music is scrambled, and "dinosaur_fizzle.wav", as well as "dinosaur_fizzle2.wav" and "dinosaur_fizzle3.wav" (added in the March 3, 2010 updatePortal Update Released - March 3, 2010 - on Steampowered.com), when the radio goes through a Material Emancipation Grid. Most sounds from "dinosaur1" to "dinosaur26" contain a hidden image that can be viewed in an SSTV software (similar to Judith Mossman's transmission), the others contain Morse code (some of them also reveal voice chatter and music after clean up, possibly contained in a second layer). The name "dinosaur" may be a reference to the book Dinosaur Alphabet, by Harry S. Robins, notable voice actor for the Half-Life series, emphasized by the fact that there are 26 main sounds, which is also the total number of the alphabet letters, or a reference to the "dinosauric" (archaic) nature of the technology used (the Morse code and SSTV technologies) compared to today's standards. When the update was applied, many players launched Portal to see what it was about, and slowly discovered how it consisted in-game, then soon began to investigate the radio sound files on the Steam forums, which led to many intriguing finds. Sound list (425) 822-5251 The "dinosaur" images 2, 4, 7, 13, 16, 18, 20 25 are each cut into four images, each containing an alphanumeric highlighted or circled, and each with a number from 1 to 32 in the bottom right. Put in the order given in the bottom right numbers, these images will give: "9459 C6CA C8C2 03B8 128B 7CC6 3068 D4FD". This string is the MD5 hash of a BBS number, "(425) 822-5251",MD5 conversion and MD5 reverse lookup results registered to an unpublished landline at 123, 5th Avenue in Kirkland,White Page results a Seattle suburb where Valve was founded. Upon calling the number using a BBS software and entering the username ("backup") and password ("backup" again) given in "dinosaur12.wav"’s Morse code, what appears to be a database dump will appear,Portal: Radio Transmission Update on NetShroud starting with "Aperture Laboratories GLaDOS v3.11", followed by "Copyright © 1973-1997 Aperture - all rights reserved", while GLaDOS' most recent version found on ApertureScience.com is v1.09, dated 1982. What follows are several ASCII art images and memorandums. Overall, it appears like some sort of system reboot, with random backed up files showing up. (see complete list below) Strangely enough, at 123, 5th Avenue can be found a large building, the Kirkland City Hall, but it does not reveal anything else.The Kirkland address on the Steam forums The number however presumably belongs the Valve. March 3, 2010 At 2:24 pm PST on March 3, 2010, Portal was updated a second time, with the description "Added valuable asset retrieval".Portal Update Released - March 3, 2010 - on Steampowered.com making further changes to the game. The game's original ending was altered, having now Chell being dragged away by what seems to be a robot, with a robotic voice saying "Thank you for assuming the party escort submission position.", thus hinting it might be an Military Android. Two new "dinosaur_fizzle" sounds, "dinosaur_fizzle2.wav" and "dinosaur_fizzle3.wav", were also added. When viewing the map where Chell is dragged away, a cube model named "GhostAnim.mdl" and using the texture files of the can of beans found several times in the game can be found (likely used as a placeholder) at the camera location. It can be found in the folder "props/camera" in the Portal game files. The game will crash if one shoots it with the ASHPD. The radio that is found there was already present when the game was released. March 3 also saw changes made to the database dump accessed with (425) 822-5251: at approximately 2:15 pm PST (thus around 10 minutes before the second Portal update) a new prompt appeared. It included a progress bar counting from 00 to 76, and an ETA changing seemingly randomly, displaying sometimes humorous ETAs such as "2797 millennia", "43 femtoseconds (or smaller)", "about seven", "96 fortnights", "Late Eocene", "91 weeks 46 days 95 hours (approximately)", "5321 millennia", "1946 geological eras", "66 femtoseconds (or smaller)", "last Thursday (except on weekends)", "next Tuesday (unless otherwise redetermined)", "12:00 am February 30th, 15,354 BC", "Early December, Furongian Epoch", "39 cubic steradians", "after the heat-death of the universe", "89 inverse acers (unless otherwise redetermined)", "Y2K", "91 weeks", "2871 geological eras", "49 weeks", "Early Precambrian", "64 months 10 months 45 months (exactly)", "4781 millennia", "late evening, early Ordovician", "100 inverse acres (unless otherwise redetermined)", "Cave Johnson's birthday", "more like six days", "when the cows come home", "68 fortnights", "36 days before next Saturday", or "precisely", probably referencing the Valve Time. The progress bar was actually a countdown to Portal 2's official release announcement. It completed at 10:04 am PST on March 5, 20 minutes after the announcement on Steam.The Progress Bar on the Portal Puzzle WikiPortal 2 Announced - March 5, 2010 - on Steampowered.com March 5, 2010 At 9:44 am PST on March 5, 2010 (20 minutes before the completion of the progress bar), Portal 2 was officially announced on Steam,Portal 2 Announced - March 5, 2010 - on Steampowered.com with several alphanumerics underlined in the text: When reorganized together, these letters give the words "drattmann" and "h0nee", which are a second set of username and password for the BBS number (425) 822-5251. Upon entering them, new ASCII art images were shown, along with code prefaced by the header "APERTURE IMAGE FORMAT © 1985". After the completion of the progress bar, logging back to the "backup" account gave access to the source code of a QBasic program to decode the new code retrieved with the "drattmann" account, actually consisting of two new images. When running the program, the first image is shown (its name is unknown so far). It consists of a blue text on a grey background, headed by the Aperture Laboratories logo: "Thank you for participating in the trial phase of the Aperture Science Cooperative Testing Initiative. Because of your success, we are moving forward with this project. You will be contacted when the live fire phase of the Cooperative Testing Initiative is ready to accept applicants." Pressing "9" will exit the program, "1" will launch the second image (its name is "SIGN"). This image consists of two stick figures with the thumbs up, one with its arm around the neck of the other, on a red background, with the text "Cooperative Trial Completed" under them. "9" is the only available key, and again will exit the program. To go back to the first image, one has to reboot the program. These two images use the Aperture Image Format, an interactive graphics format created in 1985 and as recent as 1987 (as seen in the source code of the program, headed by "COPYRIGHT © APERTURE LABORATORIES 1985-1987"), and maintained by Doug Rattmann, owner of the "drattmann" account, again as seen in the source code of the program (he might be the Ratman introduced in Portal). The Aperture Image Format consists of two files types: "AMF", or "Aperture Menu Format", determining what buttons are displayed in each APF image file (they can range from 1 to 9), along with the data these buttons contain and what colors the image is given, and "APF", "Aperture Picture Format", containing image data. All AMF and APF files must be stored in a directory named "DATA". In the case of the two images revealed by the BBS, "Exit" and "Next" are the AMF files, and the images themselves are the APF files.Aperture Image Format on the Portal Puzzle WikiAperture Menu Format on the Portal Puzzle WikiAPF Images on the Portal Puzzle Wiki The exact nature of the trial phase ("Cooperative Trial") of the "Aperture Science Cooperative Testing Initiative" is yet to be revealed, although it might refer to the co-op gameplay that will be featured in Portal 2. These two images apparently represent the conclusion of a sequence, suggesting more images might exist (such as "APERTURE.APF", that should be the first file of the sequence) and be revealed in the future. BBS resource list What follows is the list of each resource obtained in the BBS dump from March 1st to March 5, containing ASCII art images, memos, and Aperture Image Format resources, listed per their resource name order. Each resource is preceded by a line where can be found an error/warning message, then a line featuring the message "BEGIN RECORD", followed by the resource name in a path starting by "C:\" (the letter commonly use to identify the first active primary partition of a computer), and the resource size, in bytes. Each resource is then followed by the message "RECORD ENDS". The error/warning messages and resource names of a resource were always identical each time it was checked by someone. The same error/warning messages are also sometimes used for several resources, suggesting a possible relation between them.BBS Resources List on the Portal Puzzle Wiki Most images have been modified by gamers in image editing programs to help identify them, with noise reduction or added colors;Changed radio transmission frequency to comply with federal and state spectrum manage (single post) on the Steam forums The only changes made to the images provided here are cropping and changes in orientation. Notes and references External links *Portal Puzzle Wiki - dedicated to gathering all the information provided by the ARG *Aperture Image Format simple viewer * * * * * * Category:Portal Category:Games